Known bearing seals can protect a rolling-element bearing against dirt and contamination. However, these seals are generally configured for use with a bearing of a particular type or size and can only be adapted with difficulty for use with other bearings. This limits the number of each seal made and requires manufacturing seals of many different sizes and shapes. In addition, it can be difficult to replace an installed seal because a complex and cost-intensive disassembly effort is often needed to remove parts to allow the seal to be replaced. This is a particular problem in the field of large bearings having a diameter of approximately 400 millimeters or larger, bearings used, for example, in wind turbines.
FIG. 10 illustrates a conventional seal in a large bearing 112 as a comparative example. The large bearing 112 is sealed on two sides by so-called labyrinths (labyrinth seals) 140 which are formed by labyrinth rings 114. The seal is accordingly composed of labyrinth rings 114 provided on both sides, which form labyrinth-shaped sealing gaps, the so-called labyrinths 140. The meandering geometry of the labyrinths 140 thus formed makes it harder for foreign matter to penetrate into the region to be sealed, for example, to the rolling elements 130 or the raceways of the bearing rings 120. In this seal variant, all of the intervening spaces of the labyrinth 140 and also of the rolling-element bearing 112 is usually filled with grease or lubricant. In addition, a supporting, so-called V-ring 116 can be used on or in the labyrinth 140. The sealing effect can be additionally supported by periodic relubrication. All of the components mentioned can be cost factors. Moreover, the labyrinth rings 114 forming the labyrinth 140 extend beyond the width of the actual rolling-element bearing 112, in other words beyond the width of the bearing ring 120, and can thereby occupy valuable space inside a machine. The most massive embodiments of the labyrinth rings 114, for example, those made from cast iron such as grey cast iron, create further assembly and operational disadvantages due to their own weight.
In addition, according to a further comparative example, bearings, including large bearings, can be protected by contacting sealing rings. These rings are essentially radial shaft seal rings, possibly including upstream dust lips, which are held in position using, e.g., cast support parts. These support parts likewise may have a large mass and thus add a large weight that must be moved during assembly. These seal rings are also difficult or impossible to exchange or replace without significant expense.
The two above-mentioned sealing concepts have the segregation from the rolling-element bearing in common. Therefore, the bearings can only be filled with lubricant in the assembled state. Such seals can only be installed after the assembly of the bearing, and only thereafter can the bearing be filled with lubricant.
In addition, integrated sealing concepts are known which are embodied purely from elastomer, and may be, e.g. bellows-shaped (see German patent document DE 10 2007 036 891 A1). Bearings with such seals scan be prelubricated—at a factory before delivery, for example. However, it may be difficult to achieve (or adequately achieve) the required seal system stiffness for large bearing diameters. Moreover, due to the closed geometry of the seal ring, it may be difficult or impossible to exchange the seal without disassembling the rolling-element bearing.
The existing sealing concepts discussed herein also accommodate only a limited bearing misalignment or tilt and fail to provide adequate sealing when a maximum tilt is exceeded. Especially in the case of self-aligning bearings, such as spherical roller bearings or compact aligning roller bearing (CARB) toroidal roller bearings, the maximum possible tilting of a bearing inner ring with respect to a bearing outer ring can be severely limited by conventional seals. This can lead, during installation of the bearing or in actual operation, to a rolling-element bearing roller bumping against the seal element. This in turn may damage the roller set, the seal element, or even the attachment mechanism on the respective bearing ring and lead to significant repair costs or an impairment of the service life of the bearing.